candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Waffle Ward
order in on on on on | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Tiffi and Cherry Baroness use parasols to shield themselves and the waffles from the sun. New things Many new things are introduced: *Waffles are officially introduced; all five layers of waffles are officially introduced in level 3501. **Waffle cannon is officially introduced in level 3507. Waffles are required for candy orders for the first time in the same level. *Ingredient + wrapped cannon and sugar key + wrapped cannon are new (non-waffle) cannon combinations introduced in level 3503 and level 3506, respectively. **Cannon combinations involving waffles are ingredient + waffle and striped candy + waffle, introduced in level 3513 and level 3509, respectively. *One-layered Waffle appears in sugar chests (three-layered) for the first time in level 3506. *Locked waffles appear in level 3503 and level 3515 (two-layered and five-layered, respectively). *One-layered icing in marmalade is officially introduced in level 3504. *Popcorn in five-layered chests is introduced in level 3514. *Waffles appear on conveyor belts for the first time in level 3503. Levels Waffle Ward is an extremely hard episode, with the mean of 6.13. It contains eleven hard - very hard levels: , , , , , , , , , and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Luscious Landing. Gallery Map= Map EP235.jpg|Map layout |-| Levels= Level 3501 V2 Win 10.png|Level 3501 - |link=Level 3501 Level 3502 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3502 - |link=Level 3502 Level 3503 V2 Win 10.png|Level 3503 - |link=Level 3503 Level 3504 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3504 - |link=Level 3504 Level 3505 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3505 - |link=Level 3505 Level 3506 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3506 - |link=Level 3506 Level 3507 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3507 - |link=Level 3507 Level 3508 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3508 - |link=Level 3508 Level 3509 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3509 - |link=Level 3509 Level 3510 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3510 - |link=Level 3510 Level 3511 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3511 - |link=Level 3511 Level 3512 V2 Win 10.png|Level 3512 - |link=Level 3512 Level 3513 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3513 - |link=Level 3513 Level 3514 V2 Win 10.png|Level 3514 - |link=Level 3514 Level 3515 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3515 - |link=Level 3515 Trivia *This is one of the episodes with a new element that matches the theme of the episode. **This episode shares its first word with Waffle Workshop and Waffle Well, the former of which unofficially introduced waffles prior to them being introduced officially in this episode. *This episode introduces the most new and partially new elements since Boneyard Bonanza. Both episodes introduce all five layers of a multilayered blocker, the associated candy cannon and various cannon combinations and the blocker appearing in encasing blockers such as marmalade or licorice lock. *This episode is similar to Popcorn Planet, the 183rd episode. Both episodes have the name of a blocker in the episode title that appears in the episode's story and in the episode itself. Furthermore, both blockers (popcorn and waffles, respectively) were once unofficially introduced in a previous episode due to redesigning. Also, this episode would have been released approximately one year after Popcorn Planet if the trend of one episode per week had continued (or 52 weeks exactly, since 183 + 52 = 235). *On Facebook and mobile this was the first episode released in the second half of 2018. *This episode breaks the trend that started in Lunar Landing where HTML5-exclusive world finales have a purple banner, this episode having a red one instead. **Bubbly Bath also broke this trend. Category:Episodes released in 2018 Category:Episodes with Cherry Baroness Category:Cooking-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)